Lost World
by JackieHTS
Summary: Two adventurers find themselves in the Lost World.


I don't own "The Lost World" or it would still be on TV.

Out of Time

"Tell me again why we are doing this now?"

"Because you are going to be going back to school in a few weeks and we have always wanted to come to South America."

"I get that part. Why are we hiking up a mountain as an activity, Adrian?" Sophia asked, glaring at her best friend. "You are going to throw your back out trying to carry that bag."

"Sophia, it's fine. You aren't cleared to carry anything over 5 pounds for another 2 weeks and we couldn't wait another 2 weeks to make the trip."

Sophia lightly touched the incisions on her stomach thru her top. They had almost healed from her surgery, but a trip to South America was really not what the doctor ordered. Adrian had been very insistent and now here they were hiking up a mountain to a plateau.

They came to the cave that would be their access to the plateau. Sophia was relieved to see the cave since a storm was coming and it would be shelter from the rain that was sure to start falling.

They were half way thru the the tunnel system when Adrian stopped to look at one of the rock formations inside the cave. "Doesn't it look almost like it is glowing?"

Sophia walked over to the rock that Adrian was touching and touched a vein in the rock, as she did the cave faded away to be replaced by a large T-Rex standing over them. "Adrian! I want you to drop the pack and run when I tell you to." Sophia had worked with bulls for a summer in Texas, so she would be able to better handle the T-Rex.

"Sophia - " the T-Rex roared leaving little room for argument. "Fine!" Adrian dropped the pack and waited for Sophia's signal.

"Run!" Sophia shouted as she ran between the creature's legs, kicking at one on the way by. The T-Rex turned to face Sophia. "Damn. Not one of my better plans." She was relieved to see Adrian make it to the tree line and disappear. Sophia noticed a cliff about 10 yards to her left and could hear water rushing below. "Time for a swim." Sophia surprised the Rex and made it to the cliff and jumped without looking at what was below. As she was falling she was relieved to see a deep river below, but this was still going to leave a mark when she hit. She hit the water and everything went black.

"Tell me she is going to be alright. This was all my fault. She just wanted to stay home and - " Adrian's voice floated into her mind.

"She will be good as new in a few days." A woman's voice replied.

Sophia blinked a few times as the wooden ceiling came into view and she realized the voices were coming from the other side of a white curtain that was closing the room off. She definitely felt like she jumped off a cliff and landed in a river. It must have landed her in the local hospital, but this room felt more like a bedroom than a hospital room. "Adrian?"

"Soph?" Adrian came rushing into the room. "Oh thank goodness you are okay. I was so worried."

"Adrian loosen your grip, you are literally killing me here." Sophia could feel a warm sensation near her wounds. 'So much for them almost being healed.' Sophia thought. "What happened and where are we?"

"Do you remember the T-Rex and the cliff and the river?"

"Vaguely."

"Well John pulled you out of the water and then he and the Professor brought you back to the treehouse and well here we are." Adrian looked down at his friend. She looked pale and like she had jumped into a river hours earlier. He then noticed a growing wet spot on Sophia's shirt. "You're bleeding."

"Yes Adrian, I am aware of that. Where is our bag?"

"Right here." Sophia rummaged thru the bag and pulled out some disinfectant, gauze and tegaderm. She pulled off the current bandage that was leaking blood and put the gauze with the disinfectant on it and placed the tegaderm over it.

"All better." Sophia sat up and stood. Sophia realized that was a horrible idea in hindsight as the room began to spin. She grabbed onto Adrian for a moment and the spinning stopped. She walked into the main area of the treehouse. It was beautiful.

"You're awake." Came a male voice from behind her. Sophia spun around so fast she almost fell over and would have if the man had not steadied her. "Easy. Let's get you sitting down."

After she was settled on a couch, she looked up at the stranger. "Hi, I am Sophia."

"John Roxton." The man took her hand and kissed the back of it. "At your service."

Adrian came rushing over. "Soph, are you okay?" He cupped the side of her cheek.

"I am fine Adrian, just a lot to take in at once." Sophia slowly pulled away when she noticed a crowd had started to form. There were two older gentlemen, one with red hair and beard, the other, a bit older with white hair and a beard. The other man that was coming up the stairs was much younger with blonde, curly hair. The two women off to the side were as opposite as two people could be, one a brunette with a long sleeve shirt and long skirt, while the other with blonde hair and a short skirt with a sports bra looking top.

"I am Professor George Challenger." The red haired man stated. "This is Professor Summerlee, Marguerite Krux, Veronica, and Ned Malone."

"Nice to meet all of you." Sophia waved at the group. "I heard you saved me." Sophia stated turning to John Roxton. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. My days usually don't start with beautiful women falling from the sky in front of me." John smiled as the girl next to him blushed. He took a moment to really look at her. She had straight brown hair and blue eyes that stood out against her tan skin. She had a thin strapped, black top and blue pants with sandals strapped around her feet.

Adrian had on a white tank and cargo pants with hiking boots. His blonde hair and sea blue eyes were hard to miss. He had been hovering around Sophia since he had run down the trail to find John tending to Sophia. The T-Rex had taken off, so Adrian had been able to grab their bag on his way down the trail.

"Roxton, let the poor girl breath." Marguerite scolded. She did not like the interest that Roxton was showing in the new comer. She knew the new girl would be trouble as soon as the elevator stopped and she was nestled in his arms, even with her male companion.


End file.
